One Piece: Alabasta High
by MythicDonut
Summary: Straw Hats trying to live a normal life? Not easy. A school ruled by admirals and the bully Smoker causing problems? Not a Chance! Can The Straw Hats, Ace and the arrival on a new student change all of that forever? Romance   Adventure   Parody   Awesome!


Hey Guys!

I'm MythicDonut. Obviously -_-.

I just want to say that this is attempt writing a story.

~ooOOooOOooOo~

Before you start reading, and the other chapter I'll provide you with a song that I advise you listening too while reading the chapters. Sort of like a soundtrack if you know what I mean ;)

The First Song is: One Piece Original Soundtrack - Master Usopp

Now, here's the twist on the straw hats. Chopper isn't part of the straw hat pirates, he's the school doctor. Ace and Boa Hancock have replaced him instead. Without further delay, I present to you!

Alabasta High!

* * *

><p>Alabasta High<p>

Chapter 1: Can't take the heat?

'10 MINUTES LEFT' screamed the red haired man at the front of the class, furiously scribbling at a bunch of papers perfectly set on the desk.  
>'Can I have a rubber, sir?' Luffy pleaded from the back of the class, rubbing his through his smooth black hair as if he had a bad itch.<br>'Why do you need one? You ate the gomu gomu fruit, just use your finger and at least try to be more Eco friendly' proclaimed the red haired teacher from his desk.  
>'I can't do this History test, I don't know anything about Gold D Roger, I don't need too anyway cause I'm gonna find one piece and become king of the pirates!' thought the black haired boy with a big goofy grin on his face.<p>

'Psssh...Luuuuuffffy' whispered a long nosed kid, also sweating like a pig with his mouth wide open.  
>'Huh?, Ussop?' replied luffy emotionlessly.<br>'Your leg...your legs on fire!' he panicked, throwing his arms about like a drunken sailor.  
>'Dont be daft ussop' said luffy with one of his signature grins.<br>'NO TALKING AT THE BACK!' roared the red haired teacher.  
>'meeeeh...' luffy said, once again emotionlessly.<p>

'Mr Shanks?' said a very beautiful black haired women sitting near the front.  
>'Yes Mrs. Hancock?' said with a frustrated tone I'm his voice.<br>'Its luffy sir...' she said with a blush sailing into her own supposed fantasy world of her and Luffy.  
>'What about him' Hissed Mr Shanks, bringing her right back down to reality.<br>'Luffys legs on FIRE!' Screamed an orange haired woman sitting directly behind luffy.  
>'WHAT!' said Mr Shanks tilting his head to look under the desk luffy was occupying.<p>

'Looks like the pressure got too him, sir' said another black haired student doning an orange hat smirking and looking out the window, trying to look as if he had nothing to do with it.

'ACE! You put out that fire then go to the admirals' office...NOW!' screeched Mr Shanks.

'ahahaha, no need to get so worked up about it sir.' He said grabbing the fire off luffys leg with the palm of his hand.

'Looks like your bad reputation has no bounds huh? Portogas D. Ace...'

'Ha-ha, it's so lonely at the top of this schools list; my bounty just keeps going up. See you at the end of the day little bro!' He mocked waving his hands about in the air while strolling out the class, then slamming the door.

'Luffy, are you alright' said said uneasily.  
>'Huh?'<br>'Is your knee alright, do you need to see doctor chopper?'  
>'AHH! MY HEAD! MY HEAD WAS ON Fiiirr...' He said panicking before blacking out.<p>

'Wow, how slow can you get?'the whole class mumbled together.

'By the way, his leg was on fire not his head, Baka...how could you get that wrong...' Said a blonde kid lighting up a cigar.

'Respect the Head Boy, you blonde haired bitch…' said a green haired kid sitting behind him with his feet on the desk, hands behind his head, it looked like he gave up on the test a while ago.

'Just ignore him Sanji' said the orange haired girl before setting her eyes into an annoyed gaze at the window.

'HAI NAMI-SWAN!' yelled Sanji with excitement who was obviously aroused.

'Yeah, you stupid cook. Now go you can go and make her a sandwich like the bitch you are!' Chuckled the green haired boy only to be met with a knuckle sandwich to the face.

'SANJI! ZORO! Enough!' Mr Shanks cried gripping his pencil in an unusual way.

'You stupid cook! I'll make you pay!' blurted Zoro jumping onto Sanji like a lions pounce onto zebras in the wilderness.

'GET OFF EACH OTHER THIS INSTANT!' Yelled Mr shanks literally erupting with fury snapping his pencil in the process.

'Its ok, sir. I'll handle this' said a dark blue haired women getting up from her desk.

'1000 Flowers!' she said.

'ROBIN! get your hands off of me so I can beat the crap outta this punk mmmhMMMHH' said Zoro before having his mouth shut by robins outstretched hands.  
>The same went for Sanji. Before they knew it, they were being held up by 20 hands sticking out of the wall.<p>

'At least, one person knows how to use their devil fruit abilities properly. To be honest I don't know how Ace and Luffy managed to come across a devils fruit taking note that they don't even listen in biology.' Said Mr Shanks relieved and now stress free looking at the timer.

'3..2..1 Times up! Finish what your writing and have your papers ready to hand in. Remember, we are still under test conditions!'

Zoro - STUPID CHEF!  
>Sanji - BROCCOLI HEAD!<br>Nami - Will you both shut up!  
>Ussop - My thousand followers will shut them up!<br>Franky - seriously, cut out the bullshit Ussop!  
>Robin - CRUTCH! *bends Zoros and Sanjis neck back*<br>Brook - '~Sayonnara minato, Baka yo!~!  
>Luffy - aaaaahaaaaha, is it lunch time?<p>

MR Shanks - YOU ALL FAIL!

~Chapter 1 COMPLETE~


End file.
